Change of mind
by gurugirl
Summary: Set after HBP hospital wing scene. Remus goes for a walk to clear his head, but all he can think about is her. Will he finally change his mind, and admit he needs her? One-shot


**Ok, so I've gone through it and edited all those mistakes. Nymphadora is now spelt right! Whoop Whoop!! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they are the genius creations of J.!**

The hospital wing doors swung shut behind Harry and Minerva, and everyone in the hospital wing went quiet, not knowing what to do next. Remus was still avoiding everyones eyes, which was a difficult task because there were so many of them, but he could tell that the eyes of the person most dear to him had turned away in anguish and despair.

Small conversation and activaty went on, but it was very strained. Molly and Fleur whispered about Bill while dabbing him affectionately with the sickly smelling ointment. He stirred every once in a while but this was neither frequent nor satisfactory for communication. Arthur sat down in Tonks vacated seat, as she moved to a unoccupied bed at the other end of the ward. She'd sat down on it, leaned back and closer her eyes. No-one called her back, but looked away giving eachother significant looks, and then glancing towards Remus.

Remus looked at her sadly, admiring every peaceful curve of her body. He couldn't help himself looking with a sigh, he hadn't seen her since god knows when. He had done his best to avoid her and succeeded in a way, although he could not stop her invading his dreams, and though he screamed inside with guilt when he woke, he could not help but enjoy the fantasies that could never come true. He felt almost like a teenager again.

The sound of Luna Lovegoods voice broke his thoughts, and awakened him to reality. When she spoke her voice was know longer dreamy and curious, but scared and weak. He remembered teaching her three years ago. She'd grown-up alot since then.

"What will happen to the school?" she asked.

"Well" said Remus, speaking for the first time since Tonks had confronted him, "I suspect the board of governors will look into it, but the likely hood is they'll shut Hogwarts down" he finished, gloomily. All the children stared, looking worried and scared. Ginny nudge Hermione, who looked the mos upset of all. before anymore questions could be asked, Molly spoke up.

"Bed" she said, quickly. And for the first (and probably last) time in there lives, all the kidss did as they were told. Luna was the last kid to leave, gliding out of the ward behind Ginny, and one the door swung shut behind her, there was an awkward silence. Soon it became to unbearable for Remus, so he stood up and muttered "i'm going for a walk".

Everyone looked at him, even Tonks opened her eyes but snapped them shut so quickly that no-one had time to notice. He made his way swiftly up the ward, only looking back from the door to take a last glance at Nymphadora, before letting the door swing shut behind him and making his way down the silent corridor.

Walking down the corridor, he realised just how silent it was, the pheonix had stopped singing its mournful lament in the grounds, where he was heading. He stepped on the shattered rubies of the over turned Griffindor hour glass with a crunch, as he made his way to the entrance halls front doors. He found them wide open, one had a dent in it, and as he foolishly ran his hand over the door, the rough surface cut him. His hand started to bleed a little but he barely noticed.

An unnaturally cold wind was whipping across the grounds, especially for the summer, he noted. He walked past Hagrids hut, which now resembled a pile of match sticks, and he turned, heading for the lake. He wasn't really thinking what he was doing, he was letting his feet decide the route while he thought on more important things.

He couldn't help thinking on the poor girl he'd left back in the hospital wing. _Nymphadora, why did this happen? How could you fall in love with me, when you could have had anyone? I love you, but I can't, but I want too, I..."_Arrggghhh!" He screamed to the wind, frustrated with his mashed up thoughts. "Why does loving her hurt?" he shouted his question to the wind. No reply.

"Fine, ignore me then" he muttered, furiously. _Of course _he thought, _the wind can't answer you, you prat!_

He reached the lake still bickering with himself. When he got there he sat on an old log that had been there for years, sometimes he thought it may be charmed to stay in that one spot but tonight wasn't a night for testing whether his theory was correct. He was having a furious battle in his head over whether he was doing the right thing by refusing Tonks. A year ago he would have said he was, but now he wasn't sure.

He stared at the water and saw the reflection of the cresent moon there, it was shining beautifully and pleasantly on the cool waters surface and he thought to himself that a full moon would be twice as beautiful but unfortunately, he would never find out.

And it was that, that did it. He remembered splashing in the lake in his last year a Hogwarts with James and Sirius (Peter was studying) and feeling sorry for himself about leaving Hogwarts and not being able to get a job. James had got annoyed with him and said something that Remus should have remembered..."_You can't let having a 'furry little problem', get in the way of what you want Moony!"_

_Your right James,_ he thought. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you more than anything in the world and if you really want me, here I am" He proclaimed standing up and smiling as he realised for the first time that when you love someone, let them know your not heartless and...

"I need to see her" he whispered, turning around, but froze on the spot as a bright light came through the thinest clump of trees. He pulled out his wand but instincts told him he wouldn't need it. The creature was big, with four legs like a dog, or a bear or a..."Werewolf" he whispered, raising his empty hand to touch it.

"Like it?" came a voice from behind it. He hadn't noticed the figure walking along behind it until now, and he knew who it was, though the light of the creature was blinding his eyes by this time.

She smiled to herself as the creature dissolved, leaving only the moon light.

From what he could see, there was a faint smile playing on her lips. Her cheeks were glistening with recent tears and her greasy brown hair was tucked behind her ears and had bits of twigs stuck in it. He suspected it was due to her clumsiness as she walked through the forest, and tried hard not to laugh.

"Like it?" she repeated, a little more forcefully.

"It's--, why is it like that?" he asked, stupidly.

"Because of you" she said, simply, walking past him and sitting down on the log he had just got up from. He turned around and sat beside her and was about to speak but she interrupted.

"I've come down hear to tell you that i'll stop" she said, not meeting his eyes. He gawped at her in a un-Remus sort of way. "I love you but I... I can't do it anymore. I can't hurt like this anymore" she whispered. _Oh god,_ he thought, _I've missed my chance, i'm such a prat._

"Nymphadora, I... can't allow it" he said, timidly. She turned to him in shock, "Tonks, i've been a prat, a complete idiot, I...shouldn't have done that to you! I never wanted to hurt you but I thought I was doing the right thing, you understand that, don't you? But now..." he faltered staring into her eyes "I believe I may have been mistaken". Now it was her turn to gawp at him. She didn't know what to say to that, and apparently neither did he. He was the one who found his voice first.

"Dora, I love you" he said, in a choked voice. "What I did to you was wrong, and I love you. More than anything".

"Why? Why now? After everything you've put me through, Remus! How do I know your not just saying it out of guilt? I don't know if I can trust you" she stated, with a sigh.

"Let me prove it. I mean it, I love you" he said, forcefully to her, trying to make her understand that he was genuine. That he'd finally realised that he was wrong, and that he had missed her throughout the year and he never wanted to be without her. So many things to say but how to say them? They carried on looking at each other until Remus leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he kissed her, her body froze, but she quickly relaxed and kissed him back. All too soon he pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were closed in thought.

Then suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she slapped him hard across the face, her expression thunderous.

"Ouch, Dora! Blimey that hurt" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"You deserved it" she said in a soft, giggly voice. Standing up and pulling him to his feet. He looked at her confused, and worried at the thought of another slap. But she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He enclosed his arms around her and sighed happily.

"Remus" she whispered, "I love you".

"Nymphadora" he whispered, slyly back. "You have twigs in your hair".

**Please Review xx**


End file.
